Suana
Suana was a member of the Brotherhood of Shinsei and an Acolyte of Water. The Naga called him the "Stonecarryer". The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee Mantis Clan Suana was born in the City of Lightning, and learned from an uncomplete copy of the Book of Sun Tao. He was expected to become a warrior, but the greater message of Sun Tao was the value of the art of war to the end of the preservation of peace, so Suana joined the Brotherhood at his gempukku. His decision outraged his younger cousin Yoritomo, who challenged Suana to a duel, which was not allowed by Yoritomo's father. Way of Shinsei, pp. 70-71 Temple of Osano-Wo Suana left the Islands of Spice and Silk and joined the sohei Temple of Osano-Wo, where after years he became an Acolyte of Water. Way of Shinsei, p. 71 Dragon Lands The Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Yokuni gifted Suana with one of the orginal copies of the Book of Sun Tao, and the monk spent seven years in a small monastery near the Ki-Rin's Shrine studying it. Toturi Akodo Toturi was a student of Suana, before Toturi became both the Akodo Daimyo and Lion Clan Champion. Clan Letter to the Brotherhood of Shinsei (Imperial Herald v.2 #4) Suana had taken him as his student for his cunning and clear mind, and only later the monk knew who really was Toturi. Tactical Mind Suana was considered a master of Go. Go Master (Imperial flavor) and (Gold flavor) He most understood the nature of battle and was among the most proficient leaders of the Brotherhood. His insight made him a dangerous opponent and a valued ally. In an organization that valued peace, Suana seemed to thrive on conflict. Clan War: Thunder's Challenge, p. 44 Scorpion Coup Suana was residing in Lion lands in 1123 at the time of the Scorpion Coup. He witnessed the power struggle between the Matsu and Akodo due to Toturi's absence, and decided to remain in Lion lands until Toturi returned. Suana also had visions of a hooded figure while meditating, interpreting them to mean that the descendant of Shinsei would soon appear. Clan War Suana worked alongside Takao in training the Unicorn's army of farmers who fought on the Second Day of Thunder. Clan Letter to the Brotherhood #2 (Imperial Herald v2 #2) Suana and the wounded Master of Earth Isawa Tadaka found the maddened Master of Fire Isawa Tsuke yet alive despite his injuries and fall from the southern Enchanted Wall. The monk purified Tsuke with powerful kiho, and Tadaka forgave his fallen comrade for his madness. Time of the Void, p. 103 Hidden Emperor In 1132 Suana came to Morikage Forest together with Hoshi, and Togashi Mitsu, seeking the kidnapped Emperor Toturi I. The Shadows were aware of their coming, and sent his minions to attack them. While they were fighting the Goju appeared Hoshi Eisai. Suana believed they could do nothing more for the Emperor and it was time to escape. The four magically were transported out of the forest. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Death Suana had met Ikoma Gunjin in his temple, when the tactician already should have retired from active duty. During their meetings in a small tea house near Kyuden Ikoma, they played many games of go as they traded ideas. Several month before the Battle of Oblivion's Gate they left an standstill unresolved game. They both decided to leave the game as it was and to finish it when they next met. Unfortunately, both Suana and Ikoma Gunjin fell in battle before they could reunite. The owner of the tea house left their game in its unfinished state in their honor. Art of the Duel, p. 63 His teachings were carried onto the Suana Dojo, and his name was venerated among the members of the Brotherhood. Suana Dojo (Aftermath Title and flavor) See also * Suana/Meta * Suana/CW Meta External Links * Suana (Crimson and Jade) * Suana Exp (Ambition's Debt) * Suana Exp2 (Soul of the Empire) Category:Mantis Clan Members Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei